


Coffee?

by DemonOfJoy



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: AU - No legacies, Arguments and Making up, But then so is their relationship, F/M, Or how I imagine it to be, This is mainly sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfJoy/pseuds/DemonOfJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt ‘My water bottle wouldn’t open so I threw it and it hit you’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

Finally done, Six sighed in relief and stapled her paper to the coursework sheet neatly. She’d pulled an all-nighter to finish it and was not in the best mood to say the least, but she could sleep once she’d handed it in. But first, she rooted around in her bag until she pulled out her water bottle and tried to unscrew the lid. Huffing and frowning she desperately tried to open her water bottle to take the first drink she’d had in six hours. But nope, nothing gave. “Damn it!” she exclaimed and then violently threw it away from her. _Oh no. Quick turn back time._ In slow motion, Six watched as the bottle flew straight towards a tall and muscled figure, hit him in the chest and took the wind out of him, then hit his desk and burst… all over his work.

Six stared in utter disbelief as angry eyes burned into hers from beneath a tangle of unruly dark hair and she actually heard a growl emanate from the furious figure. Then without warning, he picked up the remains of her half full water bottle and threw it with pin point accuracy towards her, where it splashed over her coursework. _Oh it is on._ Jumping to her feet, she strode over yelling “You asshole! At least mine was a complete accident but you just had to be petty.”

Coming to a stop in front of him, she noticed every eye in the library on the pair but they hadn’t been removed yet, so she needed to make this time count. As he rose out of his chair, she suddenly appreciated his height as she had to look up to meet his face, which was rare for her.

“Of course I did, this is the only fucking copy of my work and I just watched you neatly print everything off your fucking laptop” He shouted back. _Damn he had her there._

“Well who writes everything down on paper without having back-ups? That’s pretty stupid if you ask me!”

“I wasn’t asking for your opinion though was I? Just for you to not fucking ruin my work.”

“I never remember you specifically saying that to me,” Six smirked.

“Oh I’m sorry I don’t go around telling everyone the basic rules of society to not trash another person’s property,” he countered, raising his eyebrows condescendingly.

She stood there really resisting to urge to punch him in the face, when she suddenly noticed how close they had gotten to each other when arguing and felt overwhelmingly awkward all of a sudden. Apparently so did he, because when the librarian chose that moment to ask them politely but sternly to leave, he turned away quickly and grabbed his things before leaving without another word.

She went over to her desk and put everything salvageable away before heading towards the entrance. _Oh God, Marina is not going to believe this._ Well she’d been in the library’s black list before, so she could get out of it again… probably. Sighing, she glanced to the side when she left the building and saw him leaning against it waiting impatiently. “Finally,” he huffed, “What’s your name?”

“Like I’m going to tell you so you can just report me,” she glared at him, feeling her anger rise again.

He snorted “I wouldn’t do that and if it makes you feel better, I’m Stanley”

She continued her death stare at him until he talked again, “I was going to offer to make it up to you, like buy you a coffee or something.” He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

“I suppose that could be okay,” she said under her breath, narrowing her eyes as he pushed off the wall to walk towards her.

“Of course you’d have to buy me a coffee back in return,” he grinned.

“No way in hell is that happening,” she snarled, getting up in his face.

“Well I can think of another way you can repay me,” he whispered and before she knew it, his lips were pushing against hers. _Well this is unexpected… but not unpleasant_. Suddenly getting her thoughts in order, Six wrenched herself away from him and then awkwardly took her hands from out of his hair where she’d apparently grabbed him in the heat of the moment.

He grinned at her and asked, “Still want that coffee? Cos you’re going to have to tell me your name for me to order”

“I go by Six,” she grunted, “and I’ll have the most expensive one there.”

“Fine by me,” he replied. His smug smile stayed on, even after she shrugged off the arm he put around her as they walked to the coffee shop together and to tell the truth, she could get used to that stupid face, if it meant having the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I like to think Maggie is just watching in horror as this scene plays out in front of her in the library.


End file.
